


His first snow

by coffeeLovingPerson



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy, One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow, Winter, a little feelings, building a snowman, drake being nice, ooc!riot, riot loves drake, riot's first snow, symbrocksquad, symbrocksquadevent01, tsundere!riot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeLovingPerson/pseuds/coffeeLovingPerson
Summary: Riot has never experienced how much fun snow can be <3





	His first snow

**Author's Note:**

> It is unbeta-ed. I am sorry >.< it was supposed to be a 500 words one shot but oh well XD

The room temperature was always nice 22° Celsius. He preferred Celsius, since being from the eastern European countries it made him connect to his roots, a little, but as long as it helped him have his peace, he let the sentimentality go.

Drake awoke at 8:30 on a Sunday morning. For him, this was a lazy day. He would stand up and hour later than usually and eat an hour later. His alarm clock was a special kind. It would illuminate his room, acting as an artificial sunrise, waking him from his slumber. These kinds of clocks, studies had shown, were the best kind to wake up to.

Today, Drake noticed something different. The light in his room seemed colder, lighter than usually. He frowned. Where his light bulbs broken? If they were, he should have gotten a message, so why not this time?

Drake sat up and stretched. He felt rested and relaxed, deep within himself he could feel movements. It was a soft, ticklish feeling, but it was still different from actually being tickled. It was fascinating and would be frightening, if he didn’t know who it really was, which, of course, he did.

Drake moved over to the touch screen that was attached to his wall. A swift face scan and the check of his finger print and he was opening the affected app. It was constantly keeping in check with the lights, taking care of warning Drake if one was defect. Nothing seemed amiss, all the lights were perfectly calibrated. He frowned and turned to his windows. The curtains were covering them up and they were the ones, changing the light in the room, creating a cold wall within the warm sunrise. Drake walked over, suspecting something, but not believing it. He carefully pulled the curtains apart and looked out of the window, down into the huge garden.

White. White flakes, falling down the sky. Drake watched as the crystallized water fell from the sky, dropping on the earth and piling up. It seems like it had snowed the whole night and it explained the weird lighting condition in his room. He should think of a way to change it. It could be a small task, maybe a task for a Sunday-

He suddenly felt something moving roughly through his body, curling up around his heart. He gasped, eyes widened for a second. Then a rough, demanding voice was talking to him, talking in his head. A voice that was so foreign and yet so familiar.

_Why is ashes coming down to this place? Did the sky burn? How much time do we have to flee?_

Drake listened to him, trying to calm his beating heart and breathe evenly. He tried to show the foreign creature, living within himself, that everything was fine.

“We won’t die”, he said, calmly looking out of the window, smiling. “Shouldn’t you know what snow is through me?”

_Snow is a precipitation in the form of small white ice crystals formed directly from the water vapor of the air at a temperature of less than 0°C. Yes, I know what it is, but this doesn’t look like crystals._

Drake chuckled softly. “Well then, let me show you.” He turned his back to the windows to go into the dressing room, walking over to his drawer.

_What are you doing? Where are you going?_

“Outside, of course.”

 _WHAT?!_ The voice boomed in his head, making Drake wince.

“Hey, we talked about this, stop shouting or roaring.” A trickle down his spine told him, that the symbiote was starting to materialize. _“If water freezes below 0°C then you will freeze! You are a walking bag of water!”,_ he hissed at him, looking at Drake, who softly smiled at Riot. “Hey, now don’t be scared. By now, you should have learned to trust me. I know what I am doing.” He chuckled and pulled of his pajamas, enjoying Riot’s innocence in that matter. Drake had schooled himself by now into not thinking something, when he wanted to keep a secret from Riot. He also always noticed now, when Riot tried to sneak into his memories, like he was doing now.

“Don’t cheat, let me surprise you.” He rolled his eyes and got a glare and a dissolving symbiote in the process. Drake just chuckled softly and finally dressed himself in some jeans and a warm hoodie. He indeed owned these garments, he wasn’t always walking around in a suit, especially when at home. His home was the only place where he could relax from work and think of other things, being normal. Like today. He was planning on building a snowman!

_You want to TOUCH the ice? Are you INSANE? Well! Whatever! If you freeze to death don’t even THINK that I will safe your sorry ass! I warned you! I will find me a better host and laugh at your frozen figure…_

Drake let Riot rant on. He tuned him out and smiled to himself. This would be funny. The CEO was anticipating Riot’s reaction to the oh-so-dangerous snow crystals that would cut his skin and kill him.

Drake walked downstairs. The house was always kept at a steady temperature, automatically letting fresh air come in. No one was here, it was Drake’s private area. Not even his body guards were let in. He smiled as he walked past the kitchen area, to the balcony door, leading into his garden. He put on his shoes and placed a hand on the handle, then he couldn’t move his body anymore.

_Don’t. There aren’t any other hosts around. If you die, we die!_

Drake rolled his eyes. “It’s cute how you care for me, but you really have to trust me.” Riot immediately growled.

 _I don’t_ care _about you! I care about_ myself!

Drake grinned, the hold on his body was released and he opened the door to the crispy, fresh air outside. He took a deep breath. The first snow of the year. Somehow, he always loved the first snow, oftentimes he didn’t step into his garden while it was freshly fallen, because he loved to watch the white blanket of earth. Today was an exception. Drake stepped out, a soft screech was heard, coming from the dry snow that was crushed under his foot. Within himself he could feel a shiver. He watched as more snowflakes fell, some landing on his cheek. Melting. Only after a few minutes, he could feel Riot uncurl himself and a small ripple on his neck told Drake, that the symbiote had come out of him, at least a little. He wouldn’t tease it, letting him adjust to the new environment.

Riot had formed a head and was looking around, checking out the area. Then back at Drake.

 _“You are not freezing.”_ Drake smiled and nodded. “As long as I can isolate my warmth with my clothes, keep it in, I am fine. Of course, I shouldn’t be out for too long, but this is fine.” He leaned down and picked some of the fluffy snow up. It was cold, burning his hand. “I can even touch it, again, not for too long, but it still is possible and not killing me the moment I come in contact with it.” Riot leaned in and took a look at the flakes in Drake’s hand. He moved a few tendrils around and touched the frozen water. He was surprised to see it melt and cocked his head to the side, blinking softly. He then looked back at Drake. Drake could feel excitement bubbling up in the symbiote. He chuckled and pulled on some gloves.

“Let’s play. I will show you, what you can do with it.”

Riot immediately uncurled and only staid connected by one string. He didn’t form a humanoid body, he was using a snake like form, slithering through the snow and whirling it up.

Drake started on the snowman, trying to create on that resembled Riot.

It took a few hours, but in the end,  it was a satisfying result. Sniffing, Drake was standing in front of the snow goo Riot and grinning happily, like a little child. He the coughed softly. “We should go in, warm up”, he murmured, having cooled down significantly. Riot looked at his snow self and then back at the human. He sighed. “You are a good-for-nothing host.” He only then created a human like form, picking Drake up, also wrapping a few tendrils around him.

Drake smiled and nuzzled his neck, slowly dozing off. He could feel the door being opened and the warmth that was suddenly surrounding them. Riot winced shortly, not expecting the temperature change to hurt, but after a moment it was gone.

He could easily heal Drake, warm him up in an instant and kill the bacteria, but he decided to do it like in one of the human soaps, Venom had told him about. Trying to be human was unnecessary complicated, but it made Drake relax even more around him, which is why Riot would do him the favor.

So instead of going in and healing his host, he drew them a bath and moved in with him, letting Drake curl up on his chest and doze off. Riot pressed his teeth against Drake’s cheek. Looking at him being this vulnerable made Riot feel warm and dizzy. Maybe humans weren’t that bad after all…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some relaxation of the drama of my other fic, so I wrote some fluff!
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading through your thoughts and feelings when reading the fic <3


End file.
